Heatstorm
"You killed my brother. The rest of my family may forgive you, but I won't so easily." — Heatstorm to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 Heatstorm is a dark ginger and white tom with yellow eyes. Character Summary Heatstorm is the son of Flameheart and Bloomfire. As a kit and apprentice, he looked up to Bloodfur, who he believed was his biological brother. When Bloodfur is accused of murder and the truth about his parents was revealed, Heatstorm stands by him until Bloodfur pushes them away, and he is heartbroken. Heatstorm's mentor, Cliffshade, makes his opinions of Bloodfur known and begins to convince Heatstorm that he really is a killer. This is confirmed when Bloodfur kills Cardinalpaw. Heatstorm is the only one of his siblings to not forgive Bloodfur for his crimes and remains hostile toward him. Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Heatkit is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a kit of Shadowclan, the son of Bloomfire and Flameheart. Heatpaw is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, and Allegiance Update 5 as an apprentice of Shadowclan, being mentored by Cliffshade. Heatstorm is listed under Allegiance Update 6 and Final Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan. - Chapter 13 Bloodpaw goes into the nursery to meet his new siblings and describes them as different shades of orange and gold. The names of the kits are revealed. Bloomfire murmurs that the dark ginger and white tom is Heatkit and rasps her tongue over his head. Bloodpaw purrs and admires him, happy that he has more kin in the clan and they'll like him. He says that they're amazing. He realizes that even if he doesn't have the clan's support, he'll always have his family and they're all he needs. A few days pass, and it's noted that Bloomfire's kits are growling strongly, and that Bloodpaw visits them every day after his training, but doubt's he'll be able to that night as he's exhausted from night training. He decides to see the kits, as he wants to develop a connection with them. He worries if he doesn't visit them they'll forget him, and doesn't want to lose them like he did Mistypaw and Coldpaw. He figures the kits will be asleep this late at night, but wants to check anyway. However he does not, as Depthstar asks him to go to highstones with him. - Chapter 15 Bloodfur decides to go visit Bloomfire's kits. He notes that he can't believe how much they'd grown in just two moons, and feels like yesterday they were the size of mice. He ducks into the nursery and is met by the swarm of kits almost immediately. They yowl his name happily and pin him, walking all over his stomach. Heatkit waves his tail and eagerly asks Bloodfur if he went hunting today and what he caught. Bloodfur purrs, realizing that the kits love him and thinking about how great it is to have more kin in the clan. He agrees to show them a hunting crouch. Bloomfire calls out to the kits, purring that he can't show them anything if they're clinging to him like fleas. They get off him and Bloodfur gets to his paws, saying he'll show them outside so that they won't bother Greenpine and Poisonedsap. Foxkit stares up at Bloodfur and asks if they can go, and Bloodfur leads them outside. Bloomfire follows and sits outside the den, watching them warmly. He leads the kits deeper into the clearing then turns to them, asking them to show him a hunting crouch. Cardinalkit is confused, saying he thought Bloodfur was going to show them. Bloodfur says he will, but wants to see what they already know first. Bloodfur sees the kits staring at him with wide eager eyes and realizes that he means a lot to them. He asks them to show him their hunting crouches. The kits drop into hunting crouches, none of which are proper. Heatkit's legs are so far apart, Bloodfur is sure he'll fall onto his stomach. He reminds Heatkit that he's hunting, not getting ready to hug a badger. The kits are disappointed and embarrassed. Bloodfur worries he hurt their feelings and says they all did fine for a first try, and they should have seen his first hunting crouch. Heatkit whispers to Foxkit that it must have been really bad, and she giggles. Bloodfur gently cuffs Heatkit over the ear, then shows them a proper hunting crouch. The kits try to copy him, but Heatkit and Applekit are a bit off. Bloodfur tells them to lower themselves a bit closer to the ground. They do so and Bloodfur praises them, saying they'll be ahead of every other apprentice at this rate. Flameheart returns to camp and comments that he was going to see them, but Bloodfur seems to be doing the fathering for him. Bloodfur is embarrassed and apologizes, but Flameheart is glad Bloodfur is there for them, as training with Honeypaw keeps him away. The kits run to greet their father and pester him. After Swiftstalker warns Bloodfur to stay away from Poisonedsap, Heatkit and his siblings race over to Bloodfur, yowling his name excitedly. Cardinalkit hopefully asks if he'll show them something else tomorrow. Bloodfur purrs that he will and says he'll always be there for them. Cardinalkit stares up at him and asks if he promises, and Bloodfur does, saying he's their brother. The kits purr and race away, and Bloodfur feels warm, silently vowing to keep them safe and never let anything harm them. But he remembers that they won't be in the nursery forever, and won't want to see him when they have mentors. He loves spending time with them and knows they look up to him. He decides to ask Depthstar if he'll let him mentor one of the kits. Depthstar is hesitant, thinking he might go easy on a cat who is his kin. Bloodfur promises to train his apprentice as hard as any cat. Depthstar agrees to let him train one of Bloomfire's kits when the time comes, and Bloodfur is delighted. He wonders which kit he'll get to mentor, then decides it doesn't matter, as they're all great. - Chapter 16 Two moons have passed and it's time for Heatkit and his siblings to begin their training. Bloodfur expects that Depthstar will call the meeting soon. He's excited to find out which of the kits he'll be mentoring. Depthstar calls the clan meeting. Heatkit and his siblings race out of the nursery with their tails high in the air. Their eyes show how excited they are. Bloomfire follows more slowly and calls out to them, saying she needs to clean them up first. Flameheart joins her and purrs that they look fine. The four kits sit alongside each other and stare up at Depthstar eagerly. Depthstar addresses their names and announces it's time for them to be apprenticed. When Depthstar turns his attention to Heatkit, Bloodfur grows hopeful that he will be his apprentice, as he admires Heatkit's eagerness and determination. He thinks that Heatkit would make a good apprentice. However, Depthstar apprentices him to Cliffshade. The clan chants Heatpaw's name as well as his siblings new names. After Cardinalpaw tells Bloodfur how proud he is of him, Bloodfur is touched and doesn't know how to respond, thinking about how Bloomfire' kits look up to him and he'll make sure nothing changes that. He thinks they'll be incredible warriors and wants to be there for them every step of the way. When Cardinalpaw returns to camp, he immediately races to his littermates, purring a greeting. They start exchanging information about their first day as an apprentice. - Chapter 17 After Bloodfur learns about his real parents, he feels a rush of emotional pain when he realizes that Heatpaw, Cardinalpaw, Foxpaw, and Applepaw aren't his siblings. He lets out a cry, thinking about how proud he was to be their brother. - Chapter 19 Bloodfur is sitting in the shadows of the camp when Heatpaw and his siblings call out his name and approach him, eyes wide and anxious. Bloodfur flattens his ears and asks what they want. Heatpaw stares at him and asks if he's okay, commenting that he's not himself. Bloodfur glares and snaps at him, reminding him that he's been treated like a case of green-cough and accused of murder, asking if he thinks he's okay. When Applepaw points out that Bloodfur has always been there for them, Heatpaw adds "since we were kits" and says that even if they don't share the same parents, he'll always be their brother to them. Bloodfur says he doesn't love them and immediately regrets it. They're silent for a while, then turn away. He knows he upset them by the way they slowly walk, looking down. He decides it's best they stay away from him anyway and looks past the apprentices to Flameheart and Bloomfire, growing angry. - Chapter 27 When Bloodfur and Creamheart return to camp with Cardinalpaw's body, Bloodfur dreads the thought of facing Heatpaw, his siblings, Bloomfire, and Flameheart. Cardinalpaw's body is brought to the center of the camp and Flameheart and Bloomfire go to him, grieving. Heatpaw and his siblings join them, letting out wails of grief. When Flameheart defends Bloodfur and says he isn't a murderer, Heatpaw agrees with his father, yowling to the clan that they're all crazy. When Bloodfur admits to the crime, Heatpaw rises to his paws, eyes lit with anger. His voice shakes as he tells Bloodfur he and his siblings looked up to him. Beside him, Flameheart stares at Bloodfur in shock. Bloodfur's heart breaks and he starts toward them, saying he doesn't hate them, but he's pushed back by Cobratail and Crowmask. Before Bloodfur leaves the camp, Bloomfire turns to Cardinalpaw's body. Flameheart lowers his head, and Heatpaw and his siblings turn their attention to Cardinalpaw's body. - Chapter 28 When Poisonedsap's followers visit Deserve's Army, Bloodfur asks how the clan is. Swiftstalker tells him that Bloomfire's kits have become warriors. Bloodfur purrs that it's great and asks what their names are. Swiftstalker reveals the warrior names of Heatstorm and his siblings. Bloodfur says those are great names and grows sad as he thinks Cardinalpaw should have been with them. He says he misses Heatstorm and his siblings. - Chapter 32 When Bloodfur returns to camp after the battle, Bloomfire calls him over to where she is sitting close to Heatstorm and his siblings, their heads low and ears flat. They're huddled around Flameheart. Creamheart is beyond Heatstorm and Foxflower, staring numbly at Flameheart. When Bloodfur crouches by Flameheart, Heatstorm growls at Bloodfur faintly, but he ignores it. When Creamheart tells Bloodfur that it's too late to save Flameheart, Heatstorm and his siblings don't react to the news, and Bloodfur realizes they had already known. After Bloodfur says his goodbyes, he steps back to let Heatstorm and his siblings share tongues with their father one last time. Later when some cats apologize for the way they treated Bloodfur, Cliffshade tells Bloodfur not to think they've all accepted him, and that he will be keeping an eye on him. Heatstorm agrees and steps to Cliffshade's side, telling Bloodfur that he killed his brother, and though the rest of his family forgives him, he won't so easily. He and Cliffshade then move away. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Heatstorm is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "You killed my brother. The rest of my family may forgive you, but I won't so easily." -Heatstorm to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 32 - "It must have been really bad." -Heatkit to Foxkit about Bloodfur's first hunting crouch in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 15 - "(You've always been there for us) since we were kits. Even if we don't share the same parents, you'll always be our brother to us." -Heatpaw to Bloodfur in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 19 - "Yeah! You're all crazy!" -Heatpaw to the clan when they accuse Bloodfur of killing Cardinalpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 27 - "We looked up to you!" -Heatpaw to Bloodfur when he confesses to killing Cardinalpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 27 Gallery Tumblr opnghb11P61wprd47o1 500.jpg|Heatstorm's design Family.png|Heatkit as a newborn with his siblings, Bloomfire, Flameheart, and Bloodfur Character Development and Origins Heatstorm was originally described as a deep orange tabby with red front paws, muzzle, ears, and tail tip, and had a golden yellow splash on his chest. He was a warrior of WindClan, noted to be broad shouldered and thick furred. Tree3.JPG heatstorm.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Bloodfur's Gift characters